


That's My Ass

by fanfiction_fanfriction



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Choking, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, Gratuitous Smut, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Shameless Smut, Smut, jealous Burnie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_fanfriction/pseuds/fanfiction_fanfriction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long six months Burnie welcomes home his boyfriend, Gavin, while making breakfast the next morning he notices that there are new Slow Mo Guys videos out, seeing how close the two Brits are, he wants to make a point across to Gavin that he make his sir jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's My Ass

Six months, six whole months Burnie has been waiting for this moment, he even left work three hours in advance for this moment. The moment where Gavin gets back to America, his feet firmly planted onto American soil. 

The shitty thing about having a boyfriend who's online career went past the borders of America, is that he is often out of the country, and Burnie can’t follow after him because he has a whole company full of idiots that he can’t follow the stupidest of them all, no matter how badly he wants to. 

He just wants to have Gavin join the mile high club, while going over borders in the airplane bathroom, he can only imagine how hard it would be for Gavin to keep his loud mouth shut.

Even though it’s been a long six months, to Burnie it feels more like a year, Gavin is finally back, he’s going to have to jack up the air conditioning so his lanky boyfriend isn’t thrusted into the heat of Austin in July so quickly, but Burnie has ways for Gavin has get used to warmth, and sweat, especially in the early hours of the morning or late at night.

It’s been a sexual dry spell for Burnie, he’s been having a hard time getting himself without Gavin there, he’s so used to the squawks, the moans and whimpers that his little British boyfriend spills out as Burnie fucks him in all the right places. Him jacking off doesn’t have the same appeal as pounding Gavin till he screams, calling him an “Imported twink” and that Burnie has full claim over his ass, and making the Brit see stars. Just the thought of that makes Burnie shift a bit so the whole airport doesn't see his hard on.

He’s lost in his thoughts for three and a half hours until people start filing out of the terminal, finding their loved ones. Burnie shoves his hands his pockets, waiting for Gavin to show up.

Six months, six months of zero sex, of having his over the top boyfriend hanging around lord knows who, it makes Burnie want Gavin in his arms faster. He doesn’t know if its the possessive side of him, or what, but he wants to shove Gavin onto American soil and how him where he belongs and who he belongs to.

Then he sees him, he sees the lanky Brit, shoving his sweatshirt into his backpack, not noticing his boyfriend only about ten feet away. 

Burnie walks over, feeling his fingers twitch by wanting to do his worse to the Brit, biting and scratching him up as if he didn’t do enough of that before he left, but those marks were long gone now and Gavin’s neck was back to its blemish free state, perfect for Burnie to mark up all over again.

He gets close to Gavin, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and whispering in his boyfriend’s ear “Welcome home, Gav.”

Gavin is shocked at first by the contact, but when he hears Burnie’s reassuring voice he responds, wiggling in his lover’s arms “Hello, Burnie. You scared the shit out of me. I’m completely knackered, I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright, Gav. It was a long flight.” Burnie responds, moving on hand from Gavin's middle to his wild hair “You can rest.”

“How about you stop molesting me in front of the airport, and then we can talk about how tired I really am.” Gavin chuckles turns around to face his boyfriend. He takes Burnie’s cheeks in his hands and presses a kiss on Burnie’s lips.

“I’ve always liked how you think, Gav.” Burnie smirks before leading Gavin to his car, keeping a tight hold on the Brit’s hand.

-

The next morning Burnie makes Gavin some breakfast, letting the Brit sleep as long as he can before he needs to get some food into his stomach.

They didn’t have sex last night, no matter how badly Burnie wanted it. Gavin was out as soon as he sat down in the car and slept almost all of the night except for having to use the washroom and get a quick snack because he had barely eaten.

As the toast cooks, Burnie opens up his laptop the first time since the day before yesterday, he had too much on his mind with Gavin to do anything productive. He sees that there has not only been on Slow Mo Guys video posted, but two, one yesterday and another only a few hours ago.

“Productive little fucks.” Burnie chuckles as he clicks the oldest of the two videos.

They are messing around with golf balls once again which makes Burnie mutter “Recycling ideas now.”

Gavin suggested that he wanted to hit the golf ball, but doesn’t know how to use the golf club or “putter” as he put it. So Dan had to go up behind him and show him how to do it.

The close contact makes Burnie swallow hard, feeling it start to get under his skin. He bites his bottom lip, getting enraged by it, even if it lasted thirty seconds. He quickly exits the video, and this one is more of a Q & A, but with them usually sitting together, Gavin’s legs are over Dan’s lap and Dan’s hand almost touching Gavin's back.

Burnie can’t even watch i for more than forty seconds before he has enough.

“That’s my ass, you prick.” Burnie growls at his laptop, as if it’s the piece of technology’s fault for showing him that.

He quickly leaves the kitchen, not caring if the food gets cold, he knows that something else it going to heat up.

He takes his shirt off before opening the bedroom door, finding his sleeping boyfriend fast asleep in the middle of the bed.

“Gavin.” The older man says, his steps slow as he gets closer to the bed.

“Hm?” Gavin asks, starting to wake up, hearing Burnie’s voice.

Burnie gets onto the bed, slowly getting on top of Gavin, knees on either side of the Brit’s slender body.

“Gavin, Gavin, Gavin.” Burnie purrs, moving his face close to Gavin’s, their lips inches apart.

Gavin’s eyes flutter open and he says “Good morning.” then yawns in his boyfriend’s face unintentionally.

“What am I going to do with you?” Burnie questions, in his most seductive voice.

“What do you mean, Burnie?” Gavin asks, before yawning again still half asleep.

Burnie presses a kiss on his boyfriend’s large nose and responds “Gavin, I saw some of your new Slow Mo Guys videos, and you were getting a little too friendly with Dan. What did I say when you left?”

“N..N..No touching others.” Gavin responds, waking up more now, realizing what just happened.

“No touching others, what?” Burnie questions, wanting Gavin to get that one word out.

Gavin looks away and responds “No touching others, sir.”

“Exactly, and you were being your little slutty self. I’m surprised you weren’t on Dan’s dick. Were you, Gavin?” The older man asks, arching an eyebrow at his boyfriend that is pinned under him.

“No! I would never do that with Dan! I’d only do that with you, sir!” Gavin defends, wiggling around a bit to get free from Burnie’s grasp.

“Such a slutty boy, maybe next time you go overseas, I should send you with a collar on your neck, or maybe a massive chest tattoo, so if anyone sees you shirtless, they know who you belong to.” Burnie growls, the idea making Gavin squirm.

“No!” Gavin whines “I’m sorry, sir! It just happened, I’m so sorry.”

“Shut up, and get those clothes off, actions do speak louder than words.” Burnie shuts him up, before giving him a bit of room to peel off his boxers.

“Good boy, I bet you rolled over like a good boy when Dan was around.” Burnie says, eyeing his boyfriend’s slim body as he regains more control over the Brit’s movements.

“No! We didn’t do any of that, Burnie!”

Burnie arches an eyebrow “Burnie?” then moves a hand to around Gavin’s slim throat and just adds the slightest amount of pressure.

Gavin is into the weirdest shit, power play, dirty talking to the point it’s almost degrading, and even a bit of choking if it shows the Brit how much of a sub he is.

“Sir!” Gavin corrects in a squawk like voice.

Burnie’s hand move away from the Brit’s throat and he says “Good boy, I still don’t think this punishment is up yet. It’s been six months of nothing, I think I deserve a little more.”

“Sir.” Gavin groans out, now fully awake.

Burnie’s lips are on Gavin’s neck, fulfilling wishes from standing in the airport less than twenty four hours ago.

Gavin stifles out a moan, gripping the blanket around him, feeling both Burnie’s soft lips, but also his beard trail along his sensitive neck. The lad squirms a bit from the overstimulation, his dick growing hard and needy, wanting something he hasn’t had in a little over six months, sex.

“Shut it, twink. If you’re going to flaunt around like a little whore, you’re going to have to ay the consequences.” 

The degrading nickname makes Gavin’s dick twitch in excitement.

Burnie notices “God you’re such a slut, I’m surprised you didn’t fuck everyone on the British Isles during your trip. I’m also surprised that our army man, Dan, didn’t try to mark you up.”

“We didn’t fuck, sir!” Gavin whimpers, not wanting Burnie to get the wrong idea, nothing happened, they were just playing. His face grows more red, as he feels more embarrassed.

Burnie knows that he has the lad cornered, the dirty talking makes a once hyper and energetic Brit into a show, blushing little sub.

Gavin wishes he could cover his face and just have Burnie do his worst to him, especially when he gets called a “Pretty little slut” by Burnie.

Burnie’s kisses become rougher on the lad’s skin, sucking on parts and leaving light bites to make it bruise as much as possible without breaking the skin. He can feel the Brit’s legs start to hike up a bit along with his hips, but that only makes the glasses wearing man bite him more.

“Get on your knees, you little twink. I’m not done with marking you yet.” Burnie growls, slowly getting off of his lover, seeing that Gavin’s cheeks are flushed bright red.

“But, sir.” Gavin starts.

Burnie takes hold of his chin, and jerks his head to look into the other man’s eyes “Don’t you start with me, Gavin. You started it with flaunting around, now I have to show you what happens to bad little boys who don’t listen to their boss’s. You made your bed and now you’re going to get fucked on it.” 

The older man lets Gavin go and the younger lad moves so his ass is facing his sir, and he can feel his hard cock even more against his stomach, weeping pre-cum with a lust to be touched and played with.

“Maybe I should put you on the street corner, dress you up like every man’s twink dream then sell you to the highest bidder. I could make a pretty penny off of you. Fuck the company, maybe I should just become your pimp.” Burnie growls, knowing that this kind of language gets the Brit off. 

He would never do it, but he wants to make a point to Gavin, he can spoil him, but if the Brit decides to make Burnie jealous, he’ll have to pay consequences.

“N..N..No.” Gavin stutters “Don’t do that, sir.” He buries his face into the pillow he was once peacefully resting on.

“Only if you behave. Or maybe I could have the best of both worlds, having you fucked into submission and running a successful company.” Burnie suggests, getting up behind his boyfriend, his lips going closer to Gavin’s tailbone with the intention of marking up the Brit’s boney back.  
“H..How so?” Gavin questions, feeling Burnie’s sweatpant covered thighs against his own bare ones, realizing just how naked Gavin was. He just went to bed in boxers because he was so dead tired yesterday.

“Get some employees to keep you quiet for a few hours, get you all blissed out so you can just cuddle at my desk.” The boss explains, before his lips meet Gavin’s back, keeping one hand on Gavin’s hip to keep him still while the other strokes his own cock.

“No!” He squeaks, feeling even more embarrassed.

Burnie knows he’s hit a nerve and questions, lifting his head up a bit “Why, you’re alright fucking one of the employees.”

“No, sir, I’m fucking the boss.” Gavin whimpers as he feels Burnie’s lips on his back once more, biting and licking along the tanned skin.

“I know, Gavin. I had to import a twink to the office in order to get my fix.” Burnie growls before placing a dark bruise near Gavin’s spine.

“S..S..Sir.” Gavin whimpers, burying his head further into the pillow as pleasure shoots up his back from the bites.

“I’m not lying, Gavin. You were the sluttiest, cutest, most fuckable twink I’ve ever seen. I had to make you mine because that way I’d know that you were safe. Now you run off to be a star, and in the process you get close to your little B.” The last word coming off like poison “You’d probably let me fuck you right in front of him, wouldn’t you? All set up and ready in front of a camera you little camera whore. Bouncing on my cock, showing your little B who you really belong to.”

Gavin moans, the words making him even harder as he wiggles his ass.

Burnie chuckles and says “Alright, alright, I’ll give you what you want. You spoiled little twink.” then leans over to the nightstand and grabs a bottle of lube from it, he get off his sweatpants to just above his knees and his boxers following suit. As he puts it on, taking his time he says to Gavin “This is going to be cold, but you’ll warm up because you’ll be having a proper cock in your ass.”

When he is all ready, he starts to put some lube in Gavin’s ass, not wanting to hurt the Brit, he’s pretty sure the bruises would be enough of a aching pain.

“But what am I saying, is that you are just a little imported twink.” Burnie purrs as Gavin shivers due to the cold touch of the lube on Burnie’s fingertips.

Once covered in enough of it, Burnie gets himself ready, lining himself up with Gavin’s tight, lubed up hole.

Burnie leans forward and presses a bruising kiss at Gavin’s hairline before nipping a few times, making Gavin shiver underneath him. How he feels underneath Burnie is a dream, it’s as if Gavin was made to be fucked by him, to be claimed and punished by Burnie. They were equals outside the bedroom, but inside, Burnie owned Gavin and had that ass on lockdown, and it’s not like Gavin minded.

“Ready you little twink.” Burnie asks, moving his hand to the Brit’s hip, and another to his cock to guide it into Gavin’s tight but delicious entrance.

“Yes, sir.” Gavin whimpers, readying himself for Burnie.

Burnie slowly guides himself into Gavin’s hole, hearing the Brit’s moans in his ears sounds like a symphony.

“Sir!” Gavin moans out, arching his back.

Burnie gets all of his cock inside of the Brit, slowly starting to thrust, earning more primal moans from the lad under him.

“That’s right, twink. Who owns you, who do you come home to when you make a mess, or when you want to make a mess. You know how hard it was to get you here, don't you go running off because I need a pay off for my effort.”

“I won’t run off, sir, I’ll behave.” Gavin promises, feeling amazing due to it’s been a while since he’s been fucked.

Burnie thrusts deeply inside of Gavin, both hands now on the lad’s narrow hips “I’m not too sure, little boy. You have to prove to sir that you’ll behave, be my little lap dog, or else I’ll sell you out to anyone who throws enough money at you. Got it, Gavin?”

Gavin nods, feeling another wave of pleasure from Burnie’s warning and how he’s now getting fucked deep and slow, he drawls out, starting to feel blissed out “Sir, Boss, please, more.”

Burnie smirks and starts to move faster, not able to deny such slurred words like that, how such few words could be drenched in lust and need. Burnie knows that Gavin hasn’t been fucked in months.

“How does this feel, Gavin?” Burnie asks “How does it feel to have a proper cock in you, the cock you were made to fucked by, not some silicone shit or even another man’s cock, just this one.”

“A...Amazing!” Gavin whimpers, feeling himself get a steady pace of pleasure now, all going straight to his cock.

“Of course, you were brought here to be the office’s little pet, but how could I share you when you were just a mess of limbs and hair, I made into a proper boy. I could easily send you back, make sure you’re never allowed near the company or even this country.”

“I’ll be good.” Gavin whimpers, feeling himself grow closer to orgasming.

Burnie presses a kiss on the shell of Gavin’s ear before nibbling on it, his pace slowly starting to get faster, making the Brit moan, his eyes shut and his mouth hang open.

“Good boy, you must feel amazing, like your skin is on fire.” 

Burnie was not far from the truth, Gavin feels warm and where he belongs.

The Brit feels himself grow closer to coming, he grips the blankets as Burnie begins to go faster, making him feel more on edge. Burnie gets deep inside of him and makes his insides feel like warm jello along with his arms and legs, his head is swirling with only one goal in mind, to cum after six months of nothing. He eventually sputters out “B..B..Burnie!” before coming all over himself, painting his hairy stomach white with sticky cum.

“Did you come, little boy? Did you make a mess all over your body, my little bird, my little twink?” Burnie asks as he continues to fuck Gavin to reach his own orgasm.

Gavin nods numbly against the pillow, his body covered in sweat, and feeling useless. He can still feel Burnie buried deep inside of him, but he’s too worn out now to feel a thing, everything just melds into one.

“Good boy, now you see who owns you, who you belong to. Maybe these marks will act as a warning that you’re taken. Maybe I won’t tattoo you then.” Burnie’s hips move faster, feeling himself grow closer.

Gavin nods, getting fucked by Burnie, and being moved around like a doll.

“My little import, my little fucking import. I’d do anything to keep you here safely, to pleasure me with that little whore mouth and make you an obedient little pet, my little boy.” Burnie growls as he feels himself grow closer to coming into his boyfriend’s ass “Six months is a long time without a proper fucking, you must be so glad you’re home, so you can get all the fucking you need.”

Gavin lazily nods, feeling little sparks of pleasure once more as his head starts to clear up from the post-oragsm fog.

Burnie gets a few more thrusts in before he grips his lover’s hips tightly as he can, gritting his teeth as he moves his head back and comes inside of Gavin, making the younger male underneath him moan at the sudden flow of warmth in between his cheeks.

Burnie lets out a loud groan as he slowly pulls out of Gavin, earning a sharp gasp from his partner. He lets Gavin’s hips drop so the Brit is completely straight on his stomach. Burnie’s fingers trail down Gavin’s bitten back and asks “Do we have an understanding, Gavin?”

Gavin nods in agreement, short puffs of air coming from his lips as he tries to catch his breath. He can feel the bruises prickle along his back and the slippery cum in between his legs, but he feels content, full and happy. Burnie was right, he is meant to be fucked, and he wouldn’t be fucked by anyone else other than Burnie.

Burnie presses a kiss on the younger man’s cheek before asking “Do you want a shower?”

“Can I catch my bloody breath first?” Gavin questions, still trying to properly catch his breath.

There’s a smack on the Brit’s ass, which makes him let out a moan, and Burnie scolds him.

“Sorry, sir.” Gavin apologizes instantly going back to his sub mode.

Burnie smirks “It’s alright, I already forgave you, I don’t think that spank was needed.”

“Does that mean I can spank you?” The tired Brit asks, raising his head a bit to look at his partner.

Burnie shakes his head “Let’s not get too ahead of ourselves here.”

Gavin pouts and puts his head back down, earning a chuckle from Burnie who is still rubbing his back.

Burnie’s jealousy subsides, feeling content with his little Brit, his boyfriend, his own, he’s tired and worn out from sex, but happy.

-

Later that night, Gavin sneaks out of bed to go to his laptop that is still in the living room with most of his other stuff.

He signs into Skype and sees that Dan is online. He calls him, keeping the volume low so he doesn’t wake up Burnie, and his boyfriend might go through with fucking the Brit for his friend to see.

“Hey, B.” Dan greets with a wave “Why are you up so late, and why do you look like you jsut had sex?”

“I just wanted to see how you were doing, B.” Gavin lies.

Dan scoffs at him “Bullshit, what do you want?”

Gavin rolls his eyes “Fine, next time I come over and we make more videos, we need to be extra cuddly.”

“For what? Views, I’m pretty sure we have enough that e don’t need to do any fanservice.”

Gavin shakes his head in response “No, for Burnie. I finally found a way to push his buttons in all the right ways. We need to be more cuddly and stuff, B.”

“He’s going to kill me next time he sees me, isn’t he?” Dan questions, arching an eyebrow.

“Don’t worry, B, I can take anything he’s got.” Gavin responds with a grin, feeling the dull pain of the bruises from Burnie’s soft yet bruising lips and teeth.

“You’re one kinky, mind fucking bitch, B, you really are.”


End file.
